


banana pancakes.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Are the request still open? In case I would lIke to ask for a super fluff/cuddly/cute Paul/Ringo!"





	banana pancakes.

1964,

The sun shone brightly through the blinds of Ringo and Paul’s shared hotel room. It was early morning and they had the rare day off. Their beds were pushed close together and Ringo had Paul in a warm embrace as he slowly woke up and slipped out of his dreams. Paul was still asleep, calming snoring by his side.

He was a lovely sight. Dark hair tousled. Long eyelashes moving slightly as he dreamt, petting his round cheeks in slow butterfly strokes.

Despite being the smaller of the two; Ringo would always end up being the ‘big spoon’. Usually followed him being the domineering counterpart in the bedroom. And in the rarity of switching, he still ended up with Paul’s head against his chest as they slept. As it was today.

Ringo moved slightly; careful in not waking up Paul. His legs felt sore from the long hours of performing the day previously and he wanted to stretch out but felt that it would be impossible as Paul’s legs were tangled around his in a way he felt couldn’t possibly be comfortable for the younger man. But he was still sleeping undisturbed so it must have been alright.

Ringo was content with the thought of laying in bed for a while longer, as he was neither in a rush or in the mood to wake Paul. Which he had to if he wanted to get out of the bed. So he stretched out and felt after his book he knew should be somewhere on the bedside table to his left. He had gotten the new Agatha Christie book in the airport and was already well deep into it.

A while he had quickly gotten back into the rhythm of the book; it was only a few minutes before he was forced out of his focus as Paul sighed and stretched, almost hitting Ringo in the process. He heard a grumbled murmur that was too low to decipher and he laid the book gently aside as he looked down at the slowly waking man.

The sleeping beauty finally opened his eyes and looked groggily back up at Ringo, slowly blinking as he was adjusting to the bright natural light of the room. “What the time?” He mumbled out and immediately after yawned.

“Eleven,” Ringo smiled. It was early still. Well, for them at least. In their rest days and vacation time, they usually slept well past lunch before begrudgingly crawling out of bed. Paul groaned and Ringo felt the man’s legs slowly remove themselves from his own. He missed the touch immediately but said nothing.

Paul yawned as he sat on the edge of the bed that was furthest away from Ringo. He stretched out over the bed and nuzzled into Paul’s hand that rested on the bed. Paul glanced at him over his shoulder with a sleepy smile.

“Mornin’, love,” whispered Ringo as he crawled across the bed to greet Paul in a soft, longing, kiss.

“’m hungry,” Paul murmured into the kiss and soon fell into a burst of laughter as he crept away from Ringo, who had begun to tickle his sides.

“Then order some food while I’m in the loo,” Ringo snickered, drawing out the Os in a sing-song way. Paul nodded energetically and jumped for the clunky hotel room phone as Ringo crawled out the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

It was pretty generic. The bathroom, that is. It was too white, too simple. And it let Ringo’s thoughts wander as he went to take a piss. He could hear Paul’s soft voice from the other room and thought of how they first met and hooked up back in Hamburg a few years prior. It didn’t feel like it was four years ago that Paul and him made out in the back of the club they had first met. Drunk out of their minds, too busy feeling each other up to worry about getting discovered. It hadn’t meant to evolve into something more. But they kept bumping into each other and not before long; he was the drummer of The Beatles.

Getting back into the bedroom; he saw Paul relaxed on the bed, wearing a bathrobe and flicking through Ringo’s book. He shortly glanced up at Ringo, smiled and continued through the book.

“Find it interesting?” Ringo asked and sat next to the laying Paul. He shrugged.

“Suppose detective novels aren’t my thing,” and tossed the book aside to immediately take Ringo by surprise by leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. Ringo indulged for a short moment before he was reminded of a pressing matter and lightly pushed Paul away who pouted (adorably) up at him.

“Gotta push the beds apart, love.”

Paul frowned but nodded and scooted off the bed. It was no fun in it. It was just something they had to do every morning when they shared rooms. Their relationship was a secret, you see. It was illegal and career ruining. It was something they had discussed at lengths. If it was better to be apart, rather than risk their lives. But ultimately; they wanted to do whatever to be together.

Not long after; they were yet again in each other's embrace. Just this time it was on a slim bed only meant for one. But it worked in their favour as this meant they cuddled closer to each other, refusing to stop kissing or tickling each other as time passed. It was as if every morning was their first together.

The food arrived much to the men’s excitement. God, Ringo was starving! The placed it out on the floor carefully. Not the best place to eat but it was what they wanted at that moment as they sat across from each other with assortments of covered plates.

Paul bounced slightly in his position as he looked over the plates.

“Didn’t know what you’d want so I just ordered your favourites!” He grinned brightly as he uncovered Ringo’s plate. It was a large stack of pancakes with a wide arrangement of fruits. Blueberries, strawberries, bananas and apples. Paul knew just what he had wanted that morning. He smiled and thanked Paul as he patted the back of his hand that was still resting on the plastic cover that now laid beside the plates.

Paul had an English Breakfast and both had cups of both coffees and teas. Nothing lacked as they ate and enjoyed each other’s company for another morning. Ringo was excited for the day. And if this was any example; he too was excited for the morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
